GOOD NIGHT
by xxx-kdn-xxx
Summary: what happens when rose needs a new car? note:i don't own anything.


i dont own is my first story please review

GOOD NIGHT

One day Rosalie was driving to the mall to get a new dress for a big dance at school, when she got the dress when she was getting to the her car she could not find it. When she found were she parked her car was gone and she had left her money in the car she only had a credit card with she went to tell the police she hap pend to see Alice working at car dealership across the street so she went over to tell her what had hap pend. Alice smirked at her then said she could get her a new convertible for free but she had to do something for her. So Rosalie asked what it was and Alice didn't say a thing. She pulled Rosalie in to her office and shut the door. Then Alice shoved Rosalie over to her desk and Rosalie said what the hell Alice. But Alice just put her had over her mouth laid her on the desk started kissing her on the lips softly and rose st oped yelling and let Alice go on. Alice st oped to see if rose would let her go on and rose said keep Alice started grabbing roses breasts and rose started moaning really loud and Alice thou ht in her head that she maid rose of all people Alice started undoing roses shirt and still kissing her Alice got roses shirt off she started unlocking her bra and rose started kissing on Alice and slowly undid her shirt and noticed that Alice had a red see Thoth bra and she started taking off Alice's bra and slowly sucking on Alice's breast's and Alice started moaning started roaming down Alice's body and ripped off Alice's matching panties and rose started licking on Alice's long thin leg's and slowly started taking off her panties and Alice said to rose i want you in side me and rose smiling went on and started licking inside on stared moaning very loud and rose went on .Then rose st oped and steeped up and walked over to Alice's file cab net and reached in and pulled out a bottle off baby oil and walked back over to Alice who was waiting for got over to her and opened the bottle and started poring it all over Alice then started back licking Alice's leg' Alice got up and started licking on rose's breast's and started roaming down rose's body and used the baby oil on her leg's and licked up and down her leg' pulled rose's panties down to her heel's and started licking inside her and rose went started moaning once st oped licking and used her finger inside yelled don't Alice listing started going faster and faster until rose moan really loud one last rose got up slow and started pouting her shirt back Alice got up and put her shirt back they had put their clothes back all the way Alice went over to her file cab net and pulled out a key and rose walked over to her and got the key and Alice whispered in to her ear see you at home.  
And rose walked out on to the lot and got in her new car and slowly driving away she saw Alice waving to her.  
The next day rose was walking out her room and saw Alice standing in the hallway starring at went to were Alice was to ask why she was standing there and Alice said nothing and pulled her into her said that she still had to do one more things for said ok what is it thing and Alice said i want that said rose started kissing Alice as gently as she 's hands were twisting in her hair and Alice's hands were roaming down rose's started grabbing on rose's breast's and softly rose started moaning,slowly Alice started pulling off her Sharity and to her prize rose was wearing a Flirty Baby doll and she liked undid it and started sucking on rose's left nipple while her hands were going down rose's body.  
Slowly Alice got back face to face and gently pushed rose to her bed and Alice started to take off rose's pants and that Alice started licking in side rose and rose moaned really rose became really wet and Alice said she could fix that and Alice started using her finger and going really started to cum and Alice put it in her mouth and kissed rose so she could taste her own got up and rose lay ed Alice on the bed and slowly pulled off her shirt and slide her fingers under Alice's panties and Alice felt something silky and good slide in to started thrusting her fingers in and out of Alice,Alice started to moan and rose st oped and pulled Alice's panties down to her heels and started licking inside said to Alice I want you to scream my name when you cum and Alice said yes please go started going faster until Alice came in rose mouth and as Alice did rose got up and kissed after Alice got her power back they both started putting their cloths back on and after they got back to normal Alice told rose they were good now and rose said maybe we can do this again then she said goodnight to Alice winking back at her.


End file.
